Lucy The Lolita
by ooglicunt
Summary: The Messengers 2 - John finds his life is going downhill day by day, until an unexpected guest arrives to make him feel alive once again. John/OC (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_*If you're not comfortable with a younger female/older male pairing then I suggest you not read, it might not be your cup of tea._

_*If you don't really mind, __**enjoy**__!_

* * *

_"John, hurry up and take the garbage out! Why do you never listen?"_

_"John, will you turn the stupid TV down. I am trying to read."_

_"John, not now I'm not in the mood."_

_"John, why do you never clean up after yourself? You know my mother is coming over."_

It's been like this for the past two years, the nagging, the moaning, and the arguing. I hated how I was trying to act like I was still in love with her even though we had lost that a long time ago. What I hate most is the fact that I know it, she knows it, and yet we still haven't moved on. We're still trying to be the perfect married couple. I feel like a lodger in my own home, I haven't slept in my own damn bed for four months now. When I was younger I thought about falling in love and what it would be like, there would be a strong connection, a passion that never went away. Of course Mary and I had the strong connection and passion at first, but it just seemed to have shattered piece by piece.

Part of me wanted to blame it all on Mary, but that would be wrong. She was pushing me away and I just didn't see the point in fixing something that has been broken for so long. I know Mary didn't mean the hurtful things she says, deep down I know she is just mad at herself because she can see exactly what is happening to us, and like me she doesn't seem to be trying to mend what was.

I also knew she was angry at herself for not being able to have children and she wanted them so badly. After we got married we tried for months and months but nothing seemed to be happening, we got tests ran and it seems the shape of her uterus was causing problems with fertilisation. Yet, she still felt the need to blame me, she said I didn't want it enough and that's why God would never bless her with a child.

Aside from marriage problems I'm also under a lot of stress because of the farm, the irrigation system isn't working and I can't seem to get it fixed. The crows are eating out the cobs so there isn't anything growing or selling. Not to mention I'm in major debt, Mary is right; I can't seem to get anything right.

"John! Are you even listening?" Mary stood in front of me arms crossed, foot tapping in irritation.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking."

"You seem to do a lot of that lately."

"Sorry."

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She turned around without a second glance and begins to make her way upstairs.

"Mary, wait." I rise from the sofa and meet her at the bottom of the stairs. "We could watch TV in bed, together, if you want."

"John, you know I'm tired. I'll just see you in the morning. Okay?"

"That's the thing, Mary." I turn around in frustration. "You're always too damn tired or not in the mood. When are you going to make time for us?"

"Don't you dare threaten me!" She yelled back getting closer.

"I didn't threaten you, I asked you." I ran my hands through my hair trying to calm down. "I don't know if you remember this, but you're my wife and I'd like to spend more than a minute with you for once without it leading to an argument."

"It's your fault we're even arguing now!"

"And why is that, Mary? It's because you treat me like an outsider, I'm your husband for God's sake."

"John!"

We both looked away from each other not knowing what to say or do, I wish I could show her how much it hurt me. Maybe then she wouldn't be so quick to blame or judge, I didn't know if I was just being selfish or if I was right in what I said. I just needed her to know. I looked up to see her stomping upstairs like she usually did when we had an argument, which had been every night this week so far.

* * *

I stirred the black coffee that was shoved in front of me this morning; she was still clearly upset about the fight. I was reading the newspaper while Mary was dusting over the kitchen counters vigorously. She had been cleaning hard all morning, I wanted to ask why but I didn't want to cause another argument on how 'nothing is ever good enough for John Rollins'. And as if she read my mind-

"My niece is coming to stay for a few months maybe longer."

"Why?" I asked putting down my coffee cup gently.

"Remember when we had to go to my sister's funeral? Well she had a daughter, only sixteen, called Lucy."

"Yeah, but that was a year ago. Why is she coming to live with us now?"

"Because her dad's parents are in a financial crisis, and can't take care of her anymore."

"And what makes you think we can?" I asked raising my voice. "We're in a financial crisis to, Mary."

"Will you keep your voice down?" She whispered in a harsh tone. "She is staying."

"When does she arrive?"

"Tomorrow." And she left the room. See what I mean about being an outsider?

On top of all my problems I now have a sixteen year old girl to see is taken care of. I knew the reason why Mary wanted 'Lucy' to stay so much, it's because she thinks she can make Lucy the daughter she never had. I wasn't a bad guy, I would never have turned the girl away, I was just angry at the fact I was never told and Mary didn't even stop to think about our current lack of financial aid. I hoped the girl wouldn't be too much trouble. I knew it was the middle of summer and students were on their break, I would be the one making sure she wasn't getting into trouble since Mary worked in the day.

Speaking of middle of summer I should probably get the irrigation fixed really soon. These few weeks will go lightning fast and it will be too cold and there won't be anything to harvest. I knew we would be okay through winter because of Mary working; I just really didn't need another reason for her to moan that I am not doing my job as 'man of the house'. It wasn't like I had no money, because I did but it was tucked away. I call it my 'get away fund', I will probably never use it but that didn't mean I wasn't willing to use it if things got unbearable between Mary and I.

Mary worked at a day care centre which she loved, sometimes I think more than me. She takes on as many hours as she can and even spends an extra two sometimes three hours to tidy up. But I knew better than to make a comment on her choice of career.

Going to church was another location Mary seemed to spend most her time at, she loved going and always insisted on dragging me with her. It wasn't that I didn't believe I just hated being there; it was just another place for Mary to play the whole perfect wife charade. We were sat right at the back today which Mary pointed out was my fault for not preparing my suit the night before like she had told me to do. I knew I'd be sleeping on the couch tonight, again.

* * *

A chorus of 'amen' danced around the room yanking me from my daydream. The churchgoers rose from their pews and began to exit. Mary shooed me out the row so she could go say goodbye to everyone, leaving me to stand awkwardly and wait for her. I felt a tap on my left shoulder; I turned around to see who it was.

"Great service." The voice chirped

"Yeah, yeah."

It was Penny Jones, a well-known woman around these parts; she made her famous name by flirting with married or taken men. I knew better than to humour her devilish schemes. I saw Mary looking over in curiosity and jealousy, I already knew what she was thinking and I didn't blame her. I just had to show her I wasn't interested without making it look forced and overdramatic.

"You're John Rollins, right?" Her perky voice rang out. I merely nodded my head in agreement hoping she would get the message.

"I'm Penn-"

"Jones, yeah I know." She smirked at my abrupt interruption.

"I think I'll be seeing you around, John Rollins." And with that she faded into the crowded room.

Mary and I began making our way to the car in silence both knowing what was going to be said when we reached 'home'. We were ten minutes away from home but I started to slow the car down and pull over.

"Come on then." I said edging Mary on, but she just looked at me in confusion. "Let's get it over with, come on, accuse me of cheating or tell me how I led her on."

"Well you didn't exactly try to stop her from putting her hands all over you." She snapped back.

"Yeah well maybe I enjoyed the contact, because I sure aint getting none from you." Her eyes widened in shock and then shrunk in anger. She grabbed her bag and began to open the car door.

"Mary, what are you doing?"

"Walking home." I started the engine again and slowly rode beside her.

"Baby, just get back in."

"Don't. Just leave me alone, John."

I granted her wish and revved off into the distance knowing she wasn't going to get back in; it would hurt her pride too much.

I'd been home for a good twenty minutes before she got back, I had been so deep in my thoughts I hadn't heard it start to rain. She walked into the house slamming the front door. I looked up to see her drenched from head to toe. I wanted to laugh, not in a mean 'I told you so' way, but I knew that if something like this happened when we had first got together we would be on the floor in tears. Then I remembered that was the old her, now she would just ignore me until she needed something or to yell at me.

Hearing our, I mean her, bedroom door slam I relaxed sinking into the soft cushions of the sofa. I reached down inside my boxers and began relieving myself of stress, anger and hurt. I knew the sensation wouldn't last or completely get rid of what I felt, but even if it meant a few moments of ecstasy, it was worth it.

* * *

Poor John! Don't worry his luck will be turning around very soon.

(btw penny is not the OC - just to clear any confusion)

Big thanks to QueensGambit


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*_Thanks for the review, favourites, and follows_

* * *

It was the morning after and I was once again drinking my black coffee; I had been up since five this morning unable to get back to sleep. It didn't look like Mary had gotten much sleep either from the dark circles under her lifeless eyes. I remember when she used to light up the room with those eyes of hers, not anymore. I wanted her to beam at me like she used to when we woke up and then wrap her arms around me, but I knew better than to ask for a hug these days.

Today was the day her niece arrived and I knew Mary was excited even though her eyes didn't show it; the way she wouldn't keep still and her constant looking out the window gave her away. I hoped and prayed the girl wouldn't be troublesome; we really didn't need the burden. Maybe the girl would be shy and spent most her time reading books and studying, or god forbid the type of girl that sneaked out at night and met up with friends to go to house parties and bring boys home all hours of the night. I really hoped she wasn't the latter.

"You better be on your best behaviour when she arrives." Mary said with no emotion.

"I'm not a child, Mary." I said in an offended tone.

"Really? Because you have been doing a great impression lately." She said as she left the kitchen before I could retaliate

I wondered if having her niece around would help us in anyway. Mary wasn't the type to argue or make a scene knowing we were having company or in someone else's presence, she didn't want to ruin her image. Or it would only cause her to pull away more knowing she had someone else around so she wouldn't need to talk to me at all, and I hate to admit it but I don't know which I prefer more.

It was nearing dinner time and Lucy and her grandparents still hadn't arrived, which I could tell was making Mary feel very uneasy. I wasn't fazed by the late arrival if it meant keeping Mary off my back for a few hours then I was happy, but I hoped they didn't arrive too late as this would only annoy Mary and cause her to take it out on me.

Suddenly, Mary ran to the front door swinging it open and out she went. I knew straight away that she had seen a car pull up hoping that it would be Lucy and her grandparents. I was soon curious when Mary walked back into the house with a sour face.

"It's a man from the bank." Her clearly irritated voice told me.

I sat up and soon made my way outside to greet him, I knew what it was going to be about it's the same every time he visits, 'are you thinking about selling your property?', 'I'm trying to help you, not myself', and the classic 'John, think of me as a friend.' I really just wanted to tell him to fuck off and be done with it, but things aren't that easy.

I walked to the man in a polished blue suit and greeted him with a handshake. His cheesy white tooth smile blinded me, he had his hair gelled in the way those fancy male models in the magazines gelled it, and he stunk, not in a bad he just wore too much cologne that almost made my eyes bleed. I am pretty sure this was the kind of guy that Mary would love to have as a husband; he is everything I'm not after all.

"Hi, I'm Bob Flanagan and I am here with-"

"Yeah, yeah. You tell me every week just- what do you want?" I asked in frustration.

"John, I want you to think of me as-"

"A friend, yeah I know. Look I am not in the mood for this, just tell me what you want." I leaned in closer. "And if you don't want anything, get the hell of my land." This caused Bob's eyes to widen in shock and fear.

"John!" A voice from behind me yelled out causing me to turn around.

"Just go back inside, Mary."

"No I won't! Not if you're going to speak to guests like that."

"He isn't a guest."

"Yes he is." She hissed out. "Hi, I'm Mary. Nice to meet you and I apologise for my husband's rude behaviour."

"It's absolutely fine, Miss." He said grasping her hand and placing a peck on her hand. "Well, I think I have wasted enough of your time, I shall be off but please take my card." I noticed he gave it Mary and not me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for something to drink?" Mary asked

"No, no. I should be off; I hope to hear from you soon." He replied with a cheesy wink as he got into his sleek black car. As soon as his car exited the gate a small truck was doing the exact opposite. The truck was clearly old by the horrible noise it was making, and the rust gathering around the edges. I looked to Mary he eyes were lit up with glee at the new arrival. An elderly couple got out of the truck first and began walking towards us; Mary and I both walked to meet them halfway.

"Afternoon." The man said holding out his hand. "The names Ted and this is my wife Liz." Liz smiled at the both of us and shook our hands.

"I'm Mary and this is my husband, John."

"You have a lovely home. Lucy is going to love it here." Liz said. The way she smiled brightly when mentioning Lucy's name told me the young girl wasn't a troublemaker.

"Where is Lucy? If you don't mind me asking." Mary asked with eagerness.

"Oh, she is in the truck. She is quite shy, but a lovely girl nonetheless."

"I'm sure she is." Mary replied.

"We can't tell you how grateful we are. I hate how Lucy is getting moved to different places, but in the end it's for the best. We can barely look after ourselves these days let alone a teenage girl." Liz explained with a sad smile.

"Plus, we ain't gettin' any younger." Ted added with a hearty laugh. Which of course Liz soon joined in on.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" I asked not wanting them to think badly of me.

"We'd love to, but we lost a lot of daylight on the way here. Next time, maybe?"

"Sure." I said with a nod.

Liz and Ted made their way to the bed of the truck and grabbed the two suitcases residing in there. I saw Liz struggling to lift the suitcase so I took the suitcase from her; now being so close to the truck bed I realised why we could not see Lucy. She sat in the bed of the truck with her nose in a thick book. I soon made my way back towards the house when I realised I was staring at the girl.

Lucy soon realised it was time to introduce herself and say goodbye, so she jumped out of the back with a cheeky grin. She walked up to Mary and I fiddling with the book she held in her hands, taking a quick glance back to her grandparents for confirmation she held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Lucy."

* * *

_I know it is pathetically short, but I am struggling with a severe case of writers block._

_However, I do plan on writing chapter 4 tomorrow which hopefully be a lot longer and interesting. :)_

_(btw, there is now a picture of Lucy in the image box up there somewhere^)_

_Thanks to QueensGambit!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_*John is thirty years old, if you were wondering. _

* * *

Her smile was the first thing I noticed about her. She had the brightest grin I had ever seen, with her full pink pouty lips and straight glowing white teeth; she belonged on TV adverts and billboards. I couldn't help but look at her in awe. Her frame was petite she looked so breakable and delicate; I was scared that when her grandparents hugged her goodbye she would break from the contact. Her eyes soon travelled back towards Mary and I, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment of her wandering green eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Rollins." Her melodic voice rang out. I saw Mary's eyes blink in shock from the girl's politeness.

"Well I- You are so sweet." Mary replied. I wanted to say something; anything but I was scared I'd start rambling on like an idiot. "Let's get you inside and give you a tour, John will grab your things."

The two made their way inside the house leaving me to re-collect my thoughts. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach and an ache I couldn't get rid of. How could someone affect me so much in such little time? I needed to stop. I didn't know what had to stop, but it just did. I yanked her suitcases and pulled them inside with little struggle.

I watched as Mary dragged her around her house showing her where everything was. I could already see slight boredom creep onto Lucy's small face; I tried my best to hide my smile. My eyes travelled to her petite frame, she was wearing a white frilly top with a pair of denim shorts that showed her tanned shapely legs- stop it.

"John, go take Lucy's stuff upstairs." Obeying Mary's command I made my way upstairs and into the spare bedroom. I stared intently at Lucy's luggage.

We all have curiosity in us, but it's our will power that controls if we act upon it or not. I wasn't that lucky when it came to will power, I was weak minded. You never see the strong guys that take control of every given situation get bossed around by his wife like he's a child. I hated the word "snooping" it made it seem like a shameless act. I preferred the word "inquisitive".

I walked gingerly over to the dark purple suitcase not reducing the intensity of my stare; I just reached out towards the black zipper. I withdrew my hand in frustration; it wasn't like I was doing anything bad I just wanted to know what kind of girl she really was. Did she smoke? Do drugs? How would I know? Anybody could act like little miss perfect in front of their grandparents, it doesn't mean that it's the real them.

I grabbed onto the zipper with my thumb and finger, giving it a quick tug all the way around unleashing an annoying noise. I lifted it up slightly with squinted noise as if scared of what I would find. A burst of courage went through me as I easily flipped the lid and stared with wide eyes down at the case.

Staring up at me was a small underwear set. They were a light pink colour with white lace trim around the edges; they looked silky and so delicate much like Lucy. I leaned in closer, reaching my hand out to touch the fabric. My breath quickened as I felt my boxers tighten.

"John, dinner is ready!"

I dropped the lacy underwear and my face reddened immediately. I felt my hands start to sweat and my heart rate increase from the loud call from Mary. I quickly zipped the suitcase back up and walked towards the door giving the suitcase one last glance before I went down stairs.

I arrived in the kitchen to see Lucy and Mary sitting around the table with dinner in front of them, I sat opposite Mary with Lucy to the right. Lucy had a tranquil look upon her face as she began to eat her meal; I immediately began to do the same not acknowledging Mary and her peeved look.

"John." I looked up to meet her gaze. "You know we always say grace."

She was right we did always say grace. Unfortunately, we hadn't actually sat down and had a meal together in three months, I forgot the routine. I watched as Lucy looked at the two of us as if watching a tennis match with a slight worried look in her eyes. Mary noticed straight away and not wanting to upset the girl she shook the annoyance off and replaced it with a smile.

"Well I guess we won't be saying it tonight, but tomorrow hopefully John won't forget." She said, spitting out my name. I rolled my eyes at her childish remark not wanting to make the young girl uncomfortable.

"So, Lucy." I addressed the girl. "I bet it's nice knowing you have a few weeks off to relax."

"It really is." She exclaimed with a bright smile. "It's not that I don't enjoy school, but I won't miss waking up extra early for it."

I let out a small chuckle at her response, she was so innocent. Normally girls her age look forward to spending their free time going out, getting drunk, going to parties, and here she was looking forward to the lay ins. Mary let out a small delayed laugh causing silence to sweep over the table.

The rest of the time was spent exactly like that, small chit chat with the odd awkward silence which was to be expected; after all it was our first time all together. I enjoyed talking to Lucy, it was nice. It made a change from the almost agonising silence I was used to. Mary seemed to enjoy herself also, but I could almost feel the jealousy radiate off of her when Lucy would turn to face me in conversation.

After Lucy had offered to wash up and was then quickly declined by Mary, she decided to "hit the hay" as she put it. I looked after her as she skipped up the stairs with no idea where to go, but that didn't seem to worry her. I decided not to mention it; I mean it was partly her home now too. I sunk into the sofa with fresh pyjama trousers and turned on the TV with the remote. I felt eyes staring at me so I turned my head to see Mary's uneasy watch. She just looked at me without emotion and headed upstairs.

* * *

I turned over to look at the clock hanging on the wall, it was two in the morning and I couldn't get to sleep even though I felt tired and lifeless. Shuffling under the large blanket trying to get comfortable I heard a slight creaking come from above. I stopped all movement and listened for the noise to ring out once more. I heard shuffling of feet make their way down the stairs; a loud yawn erupted from the dark figure as they entered the kitchen.

I stood slowly trying not to make a sound, I held my breath. I made my way to the illuminated kitchen and looked around to see Lucy pouring herself a glass of milk. Watching her as she closed her eyes in bliss as she sipped the cold milk, I leaned against the door frame soaking in her small form. My eye travelled from her slight pink cheeks down her neck to her light blue tank top that exposed her stiffened nipples. I shook the corrupted images from my head.

She guided the glass back down to the surface watching carefully with tired eyes trying her best not to make a sound. Pushing the messy blonde locks from her face she looked up to meet my gaze, her eyes widened in shock, a small gasp erupted from her lips.

"Sorry." I told her not wanting to alarm her as I leaned forward

"No, I should have asked I-I'm sorry." She replied stuttering over her words and keeping her eyes to the floor.

My eyebrows furrowed, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I wanted her to enjoy her stay and hopefully feel confident enough to do things as she would at home with confidence, and without the need to apologise or ask.

"No, no, it's fine. I mean it is your home now too." I reassured her, causing her face to faintly relax and a small smile to take over.

"What are you doing up?" She asked sliding down into a chair and pulling her knees up to her chin. "I got up because I had a craving for some cold milk." Her reason caused the ends of my mouth to turn up slightly.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I never heard you come upstairs."

"Because I never did." I told her, sitting down on the opposite chair. I watched as her eyes roamed my face, trying my hardest not to look away in discomfort.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"I don't sleep upstairs." If Mary knew I was telling her this she would be mortified, but I couldn't lie to a girl who looked at me like that it would be like committing a crime.

"Why don't you sleep with your wife?"

Her question made me blush in embarrassment; I wanted to tell everything but she wouldn't understand. She was still young and I didn't want to ruin the whole "true love lasts forever" thing young girls had in mind at their age. Lucy obviously noticed my awkwardness and reached her small hand out to rest on top of mine in comfort. Her warm hand enclosed mine as best as it could and gave a slight squeeze bringing a smile to both our faces.

* * *

Sorry about the wait it was a very busy week for me, but there is good news. I have the whole of next week free!

Thanks to **QueensGambit**


End file.
